1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conversion of hydrocarbons by partial oxidation in a gas stream and in particular to the conversion of methane into methanol by partial oxidation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methane, a principal component of natural gas, is a major energy source but also a greenhouse gas when uncontrollably emitted. It normal boiling point is −161.5° C., making it expensive to liquefy for ease of storage, transportation and usage. Conversion of methane to methanol would not only solve the aforementioned problems but also address important needs in the chemical and gasoline industries.
Methanol is currently produced from methane in an inefficient and very expensive two step-process involving steam reforming of natural gas to produce syngas which is further converted catalytically into methanol. The direct oxidation of methane to methanol would be much more appealing but there are no commercially viable processes practiced yet. The main problem has been the low yield of methanol, typically 2-3 molar % observed in both homogeneous (gas-phase) and heterogeneous (catalytic) processes.
What is needed is a method for methanol conversion which is not subject to the drawbacks of the prior art.